


strike the hour of our love

by surviving_and_thriving



Series: birds of a feather [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, even tho he's dead, how can you go wrong, its the age old never have i ever, let these kids be kids, me living vicariously through the gangsey bc i cannot leave my dorm due to isolation, noah is pulling mad bitches, noah is remembered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_and_thriving/pseuds/surviving_and_thriving
Summary: never have i ever kissed a ghost
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: birds of a feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	strike the hour of our love

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a repost of something i posted on august 29h. i decided i didn't like the layout i was doing (grouping all my oneshots in one big work), so i'm going to separate them into individual works in a collection. that way, it's easier to find the ones that you want to read :)

“Okay, okay, okay, let play a drinking game!”

Henry Cheng, Ronan had decided, was for too loud to be allowed to have any more drinks. But Adam was smiling, leaning back against his chest and nursing a mixed drink that was more vodka than juice, looking more relaxed around alcohol than Ronan had seen him in a while.

So he rolled his eyes and tipped the neck of his beer bottle towards Henry in a silent affirmation.

When Henry turned his gaze towards Adam, Adam just laughed and nodded.

Satisfied, Henry turned towards the kitchen, where Blue and Gansey were pouring more drinks.

“What do you two say?” Henry yelled at them.

Both parties agreed and, before Ronan even knew what was happening, the five of them were sitting in a circle in the living room of the Barns.

Looking around, Ronan was struck by how much more full the Barnes was with his friends there. During the year, it was fine, but it did get lonely with Adam off at Harvard and Blue, Gansey, and Henry galavanting around the world. When he was here, he was surrounded by the stuff of dreams, but his friends, real and in the flesh, made dreams pale in comparison. 

Having them back, even if it was only during the brief holiday break Adam gets for classes, now that was a dream Ronan could get behind.

Ronan was pulled out of his thoughts by Gansey putting a shot glass in front of him, then setting a bottle of vodka in the middle of the circle.

“So,” Henry started, “never have I ever?”

And the game began.

Henry kicked the game off with a, in Ronan’s opinion, relatively tame turn.

“Never have I ever dyed my hair.”

Ronan knocked back his shot, silently hoping that no one would ask to see pictures of his, rather unfortunate, emo-slash-scene phase in middle school.

When Adam looked at him, smirking, Ronan rolled his eyes and explained, in the most deadpan voice he had.

“I was, like, twelve, and I wanted to dye my hair black. I stained every towel I had for a month and never tried again.”

He, conveniently, left out the part that he had tried to bleach his hair first, because he had wanted to go white-blonde, and had had to use black to cover up the mistake that had been.

Blue, unsurprisingly, took a shot as well.

“Pink,” she laughed. “I thought Mom was going to kill me. It didn’t come out for weeks.”

“Next up,” Henry coveted his eyes with his hand and made a show of spinning around until his hand pointed at Gansey, “is our lovely Blue.”

“Ok,” she paused to think, before fixing her gaze on Ronan and Adam, “never have I ever hooked up in a church.”

Both boys blushed, before taking their shots.

“That’s targeting and you know it, Blue,” Ronan grumbled, making the rest of his friends laugh.

“Take the next turn, Ronan, change the subject,” Adam whispered into his ear.

Ronan didn’t want to acknowledge the goosebumps Adam’s voice sent down his spine, so he took his turn quickly.

“Never have I ever made my own clothes.”

Ronan winced a little at the fact that Adam took a shot, but the glare Sargent sent his way, accompanied by the look on her face she always got after taking a shot, more than made up for it.

Ronan held her glare and would have kept holding it if Henry hadn’t cut in.

“Okay, Gansey-boy, you’re up next.”

Gansey sat in silence for a second before taking his turn.

“I, unlike some of you,” at that he fixed his eyes on Blue and Ronan, “am going to be mature and target everyone equally. Never have I ever cheated on a test.”

Ronan, Blue, and Henry all took their shots, unashamedly, laughing at the horrified look Gansey sent their way.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“I am friends with criminals.”

And then, to everyone’s shock, Adam took a shot as well.

Ronan turned towards him, incredulous.

“No way you cheated on a test, Parrish. I’m gonna need an explanation right fucking now,” he demanded, knocking his knee against his boyfriend’s.

Adam turned red, before explaining.

“You remember the OLSAT test we had to take in, like, third grade? Well, there was this one question that I could not figure out. It had something to do with stars and counting, but, for some reason, I didn’t know the answer. In my frustration, I knocked my pencil on the ground and, when I went to get, I saw the answer on the girl’s test next to me. She was smart, so I copied it down.”

Ronan stared at him blankly, before breaking into laughter and was soon joined by the others.

“Jesus, Parrish, been sitting on that one a while, have you?”

“Shut up, I thought I was going to be arrested when the testing people found out.”

No-one stopped laughing.

“Fine!” Adam yelled, “Oh my god, fine, I’m going to take a turn and I’m targeting you, Ronan.”

Ronan stopped laughing,.

“Never have I ever,” Adam started, “called my boyfriend at 3 a.m. worried that my pet raven, Chainsaw, was mad at me because she at her dinner too aggressively while staring at me.”

“Fuck you too,” Ronan said, while taking his fourth, Jesus Christ he was going to be drunk at the end of this game, shot of the night.

“Ronan,” Blue laughed, “Chainsaw is a bird, why would she be mad at you.”

“You didn’t see the way she looked at me, Sargent. It was like she was envisioning tearing me apart instead of her dinner.”

Adam mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like drama queen, before sipping some of his drink.

“Who’s fucking turn is it? ” Ronan asked.

“No, wait, Henry,” Blue said, “I don’t think I want to move on from the fact that Ronan is so concerned that his dream bird doesn’t like him and is secretly plotting to murder him.”

“Well, I do,” said Ronan, “and if Cheng doesn’t take his turn, I’m going to skip him.”

Henry broke him off, laughing.

“I’ll take my turn, Ronan, but I’ll also do you a favor and target dear Blue, here.”

Blue narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Henry.

“Be careful what you say, Henry, I’ve got a turn coming up.”

He laughed and didn’t seem too worried.

“Never have I ever kissed a ghost.”

Henry smiled smugly, the look on his face confirming to Ronan, that he thought he had gotten Blue good.

Blue took her shot and Henry laughed.

Then Ronan took a shot. Then Adam. Then Gansey.

Henry's jaw dropped.

“Noah really got the full set, didn’t he?”

Blue shrugged, “I didn’t think I was ever going to be able to kiss anyone. Noah offered and I wanted to have that experience.”

Gansey laughed, pulling her into his lap and kissing her.

“Well, for me,” Gansey explained, “it was late at night and I was curious. Noah just so happened to be there.”

Henry turned to Adam and Ronan, expectantly waiting on their answers.

“How else was I going to figure out if I was gay?” Ronan said.

Adam snorted, before parroting Ronan’s words.

“How else was I going to figure out if I was bi?”

Henry sighed and shook his head.

“Take your fucking turn, Blue. I am greatly disappointed in my targeting skills.”

Blue’s face broke out into an evil smile.

“I’m not disappointed in mine,” she laughed. “Never have I ever not kissed a ghost.”

Henry groaned, but everyone else laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> lol the olsat test story is mine. i still think im gonna go to jail, even though i took that test approximately thirteen years ago. please, olsat people, i didn't mean to.


End file.
